Changes
by Velvet-Tear-Drops
Summary: sasuke, naruto and kakashi leave sakura changes because of it what happens when the boys return, whos the new enemy, and how did sakura get so powerful? kakasaku possible sasunaru and naruhina. can sum1 do art 4 ths it wld b gr8 thx
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: this is my first fanfic and I don't know were its going or if its any good sorry if it isn't please review criticism is always welcome. There will be lemon later on in this story btw)

Pairings: Kakasau (Kakashi & Sakura) and maybe Sasunaru (Sasuke & Naruto) maybe Naruhina (Naruto & Hinata) too.

**Chapter 1: She had changed**

"_Bye Sakura." The voice was cold and detached but Sakura detected a faint hint of brotherly affection beneath the uncaring exterior. Sasuke walked away with his hand held up in a goodbye gesture._

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered the name of her childhood crush. She had decided that's all it was, a crush. Her rivalry with Ino had caused her to believe it was love.

"I miss you," Sasuke's departure from Konoha had saddened Sakura. They were no longer a couple but they both cared for each other, he was a brother to her and she a sister to him.

_One year later_

"_Goodbye Sakura." The usually loud hyper-active knuckle head sadly said. _

"_I'm gonna bring him home, I promise." his laughing blue eyes were no longer laughing, instead they were serious and determined, as he stared into Sakura's green orbs swimming in unshed tears._

"Naruto," she whimpered his name her throat tight with emotion, "I miss you too." Naruto's departure from Konoha had depressed Sakura. They had broken up many months before but he too was her brother and she his sister.

_One year later_

"_Goodbye Sakura, I love you." Cloth covered lips covered her own and gave her a passionate lingering kiss as strong arms held her is a close embrace. Kakashi held her a moment longer then vanished in a puff of smoke leaving a weeping Sakura clinging to nothing but air._

"Kakashi," Sakura wailed, "I miss you the most!" Kakashi's departure from Konoha had devastated Sakura. He was her mentor, her strength, her friend, her lover. He was her world.

Four years have passed since Kakashi left, and in those four years Sakura had changed. She trained harder, longer, and every day so she could get stronger and go after her friends, her family. She had nothing to stop her, no-one to keep her there. Ino had her shinobi career, her husband and her two kids. Neji and Hinata were always on missions. Shikamaru was head of strategic planning at ANBU, there was Ino his wife and their two kids. The rest of the nine rookies from the old days were missing presumed dead. Even her parents were dead; they were killed in a house fire when Sakura was out training instead of having her weekly dinner with them.

Sakura now had ANBU status, she was a hunter-nin. The old Sakura could never have been a hunter-nin, she was too soft, too caring, too kind. Sakura was still all of these things but she controlled them better and didn't let them get in her way.

Sakura finally stopped crying and got out of bed and looked around her room like she did every morning. The walls were painted light blue at the base and got darker as it got higher until it was completely black at the ceiling, which had stars painted on it to resemble the night sky. Her bed was made of dark wood and had a black duvet with white sheets and matching pillows. Her bedside tables were dark wood, and the one on her side of the bed had an old fashion look-alike iron box on it with a matching photo frame that had a picture of Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and herself that was taken a few days before Sasuke left. Her desk was dark wood with a glass top. Her computer stood at one end flashing a green light at her telling her she had left it on all night again. Her bookshelf, also dark wood, was over flowing with books and scrolls. She had medical books that Tsunadae had given her, books on famous shinobi, their fighting methods, skills and jutsus as well as Kakashi's collection Itcha Itcha, along with scrolls on hundreds of different jutsus. On top of her bookshelf was her stereo, still playing music. She always listened to music; it had started as a training method teaching herself to feel vibrations before sound was audible to the human ear. Needless to say she got so good at it she didn't need to hear things anymore, so she listened to music instead. Then there was her silver home theatre system, which her parents got for her, her door, her closet, her bathroom and the other side of her bed complete with dark wood bedside table. Why she had a king size double bed, she did not no maybe she was hoping Kakashi would come home and share it with her.

Sakura turned up the radio and a female voice came through.

"It's 8:15 on a rainy Saturday morning here in Konoha, this is 98.6 fm up next is Grace Kelly by Mika."

_I want to talk to you_

_The last time we talked Mr. Smith you reduced me to tears_

_I promise you it won't happen again_

_Do I attract you?_

_Do I repulse you?_

_With my queasy smile_

"I like this song." Sakura said to herself so she cranked up the music and went to go and shower.

_You depend on our protection_

_Yet you feed us lies from the table cloth_

"System of a Down, B.Y.O.B." she said as she walked over to her closet. She opened it and everything was black. "What should I wear today?" **(A/N: I know…..I know BLACK)** she took out a black boob tube and mesh long sleeve shirt that closed over her breasts and opened up to show her firm stomach.

"Hmm, jeans or baggies?' she said as she held up a pair of very tight black jeans and a pair of extremely baggy pants.

"Neither I think," she said as she replaced both items of clothing in he closet. "Aha! This will be perfect!" she took out a pair or tight, but not too tight, black shorts. She got dressed, did a couple of movements to make sure her cloths did not restrict her movement, and then began to look for shoes.

"My knee high boots with studs will be grate," she said then she pulled out a pair of black **(A/N: shocker of all shocks there) **knee high boots with studs around the 5cm soles and buckles across the front. Sakura put on a pair of black knee high socks and then the boots.

"Time for extras," she said and opened the iron box by on her bedside table. It had three levels or sections; the first two were pulled up and held by fine chains. The first level had all her earrings and other piercings, the second all her chokers and necklaces and the base had all her black make-up. She decided to keep her plain silver sleeper and ball in her upper ear piercing and took out a pair of earrings that had mini shuriken dangling from a silver chain, as she put them on she looked at her collection of tong rings.

"Nothing special today, so it's between the sharingan eye or plain silver." She decided she would wear the plain piece of jewellery.

"Belly rings……this one will do nicely," she took out a silver belly ring with a diamond in the bottom ball and three mini shuriken dangling on fine chains and put it in returning the plain silver one to the jewellery box.

"Choker or necklace?" she mused to herself looking over the various items the jewellery box contained.

"Here it is folks Pain by Three Days Grace."

_Pain,_

_Without love pain_

_Can't get enough pain_

_All I care of_

'_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all _

" A necklace would be nice," and she pulled out a circular black piece of tube, very thin, with silver clasps at each end that had a silver skull with red eyes on it and placed it around her neck. She then opened her draw and pulled out a black leather studded belt, no she thought and returned it. She then took out a silver belt made of rings connected together and a long fine chain attached to the end. She put the belt on and pulled the chain around her and connected it to the same ring as the opposite end. She then took out a pair of open finger black gloves and put them on noticing that she would have to redo her black nail polished fingers soon. She then continued to put on lipstick, eyeliner and mascara. She brushed her hair; witch had re-grown to beyond its original length and was now just starting to cover her buttock. She had tried fully dying her hair once but she didn't like it and the colour didn't take very well so she just had black streaks witch contrasted very well with her bright pink hair. Sakura strapped on her shuriken pouch, grabbed her ipod and turned it on, looked in the mirror then hopped out of her window and across the rooftops of Konoha. She was passing the main entrance of the village when she noticed three figures appear in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: here is the next chapter I'm rather disappointed actually it's very bad. I do that start a story its half way good and then I can't do more it always comes out like shit)

**Chapter 2:**

Sakura stood motionless on top of the gate walls to Konoha. She stared intently out at the end of the dirt road afraid of who was or was not coming. A breeze blew a few strands of stray hair off of Sakura's face. She did not blink and hardly breathed as she stared at the dark figures approaching the city. Straining her eyes to try see some detail as to who they were she thought she saw a flash of silver in the momentary ray of sunlight. She focused some chakra in her eyes to improve her vision. _There I'm so sure that was silver,_ she thought, _and that was that blond. The one in the middle looks like he is in pain. Aha it is silver I know it!_ She remained still afraid that the slightest movement would cause the figures to fade and vanish.

"Please, let it be them," she whispered as the strangers came closer. Closer and closer still they came and yet they seemed to be getting further away. _OMG, could it really be them? I can't make out there faces but the tallest has silver hair and the other one is blonde the one in the middle could have black hair or dark brown. Please let it be them! _Closer and closer they came. Seconds seemed to be hours and minutes days. _IT'S THEM! THEY HAVE COME HOME!_ Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke walked up to the gates and froze where they were when they say Sakura sitting n the wall looking intimidating in her black clothes and listening to her ipod. Sakura stared at them not wanting to believe they had come home at last. She jumped off the wall and gave the guards a fright when she landed in front of them.

"K-K-Kakashi, N-Naruto, Sasuke," Sakura stammered as she stared in disbelief.

"Sakura" all three of them said in equal disbelief at the sight of their friend. She ran forward and threw herself at her boys hugging them as if they would leave if she ever let go. She wanted to cry, oh how she wanted to cry, but she had changed she didn't cry but she held onto them fearful it was all a dream. She held onto them for what felt like an eternity before she finally let go and looked at all of them, she felt her eyes sting wanting to shed the tears they held. _No I will not cry in front of them,_ she thought and turned around and ran towards the practice field.

"Wow she's gotten fast" Sasuke said as he watched her run.

"She has gotten faster since the last time I saw her" Naruto agreed.

"She started serious training after you guys left. But she gotten even faster I wonder what else she can do." Kakashi mused

"Good question what do you say to going for a trip to the training fields?" Naruto suggested.

"I'm up for that," Sasuke said. They all turned and started towards the training fields the way Sakura had gone.

Sakura stood in the training field sensing that they were coming after her _what should I do they no where I am and even if they didn't Kakashi would be able to find me….I no ill show them how good I am maybe that will get me some time alone._ With that in mind Sakura waited till they could see her but kept her chakra hidden so that it appeared as though she was a normal person even though they knew she was not normal.

"DRAGONA-NO-JUTSU!" she yelled as she performed the hand signals.

"There's no way she mastered that technique in four years!" Kakashi exclaimed

Sakura carefully controlled her chakra so that throughout the entire process of her turning into a dragon she still had no chakra signature. The hug majestic black dragon that was Sakura stood in the clearing staring at the spot where she knew the boys were standing.

She roared and blew fire at them and was in hysterics when they cam running out trying to put out the smoulders on their clothes.

"Wow Sakura that was amazing how did you learn that jutsu so quickly?" Kakashi asked in complete astonishment. Sakura not really wanting to talk to anyone just said "Itachi" before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed in total disbelief "but I killed him!"

"Apparently not," Naruto added "it would seem all that happened was you nearly killed him and when he came to he went for the one thing he knows you care about, Sakura."

"That would be logical but why then would he teach her a jutsu he can't even do? Something's up," Kakashi calmly stated as ran his thumb over his bottom lip. "He either wants something in return or he's hoping he can get her to join him if he helps her become so powerful," Sasuke sneered "with that jutsu there is no way that he can even hope to defeat her."

Meanwhile Sakura was in a cave a few miles out of Konoha. It was the cave she had found when she blindly ran through the woods crying after Kakashi had left. The walls had ancient hieroglyphics and wall paintings on them. There were several chambers in the cave each held its own mysteries and wonders. There was a chamber that had been dedicated to what appeared to be ancient Egypt that contained scrolls, statues, jewels and many other things. Sakura was working on translating the scrolls after she found one that was clearly instructions to a jutsu. There was a chamber that was full of material on dragons and wizards and witches, there were parts of dragons preserved and a collection of wands. There was a large cooking pot and shelves of ingredients used for potions. There were potion and spell books as well as jutsu scrolls that seemed out of place. Another chamber was completely covered in crystal reflecting light that had no source. The next chamber held a frozen lake with three whirlpools frozen in motion. The other chambers were either devoted to sleeping living or study. Sakura was looking at one of the statues of Montu a god with the head of a falcon, a plumed crown, and the solar disk and two uraeus serpents over his head (that's the serpent heads that come out of the Egyptian crown).

"Montu, god of war," a rich voice sounded from the back of the dark chamber; "his name was first recorded in the old kingdom, was originally a royal god and had several major cult centres. As god of war he fought against the enemies of the gods and stood at the king's side in battle. In the middle kingdom a bull cult was devoted to him, probably to emphasise his warlike qualities yet further."

"You read that right out of a text book," Sakura stated unaffected by the sudden appearance of someone else.

"No fooling you is there?" Itachi retorted

"Not a chance. Have you found any other handy hints in the scrolls?"

"I may have."

"Itachi…"

"Yes I found something no need to get creepy" _and from me that's saying something_

"Sorry but Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke came back today and I don't know how to deal with it"

"The same way you deal with everything, research, study and practice."

"Yea that's a plan, so what did you find?"

"Ah now this is interesting come here," Itachi walked to the back of the chamber and beckoned Sakura to follow "this is Amaunet-no-jutsu and it allows you to cast a invisibility shield around yourself and others during battle while still being able to use other jutsus to attack your enemy."

"That could come in handy" Sakura lightly laughed.

"Indeed I also learned that drinking from the frozen in the crystal room permanently increases your chakra."

"How can you drink from a frozen lake and when it's in a different room?"

"It would appear that because you are so intelligent you fail to consider the simple. Melt the ice from the lake and go into the crystal room to drink it."

"That's way too simple though, anyone can do that,"

"Not anyone the ice will only break for those who need it."

"There you go not as easy as it sounds."

"Yes not that easy, come let's go try that jutsu out."

"Where could she have gone we've looked everywhere for her" Naruto almost screamed

"Maybe she wants to be alone it's quite a shock when three people you thought were dead show up" Kakashi calmly stated even though he was the most concerned for Sakura.

"Look Its Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed

"Who are those people with her?"

≈

What a bad chapter! OMG!!! It's horrid!

::bows head in shame::

Reviewer's thank you for the support it helped me if not my writing ( )


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people

I'll start by saying I'm so sorry I didn't post this sooner but I was banned from the comp because I was spending to much time on it lol what a weird. So as you may have guessed I have written just about this whole thing when I have had to sneak onto the comp o.O

This chapter has some gothic names in it, if you want to find out what yours is go to deadname (had to take the www and the dot com out cos wouldnt post)

This chapter also has the first lemon section in the story. It's the first time I have written it so please let me know how it went and be honest lol.

And I did my research for this so hope its ok.

**Recap: (I need it, what about you?)**

"Where could she have gone we've looked everywhere for her" Naruto almost screamed

"Maybe she wants to be alone it's quite a shock when three people you thought were dead show up" Kakashi calmly stated even though he was the most concerned for Sakura.

"Look Its Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed

"Who are those people with her?"

≈

**Chapter 3**

"Wow there is a lot of people! And they all look so…so…so…" Naruto began.

"Weird?" Sasuke offered "I know one of them is Itachi, and I'm going to kill him this time!"

"Wait," Kakashi placed a restraining hand on Sasuke's shoulder "you are still injured and by the looks of it they haven't noticed we are here, which means that they must be doing something, and I know you want to know what that is."

Sasuke growled his defeat and the team began to follow Sakura and the others she was with. When they reached the hokage's office they were forced to climb the roof and listen from Jaria's favourite spot. However they were too late to gain any useful information.

"That is your mission Sakura, you are team leader, and if it the situation calls for it you must decide who lives and who does not."

"That was interesting. What could they possibly have to do that would require a squad leader to choose to let a person die?" Kakashi asked as he mused over what they had heard.

"Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke get in here this is your mission too." Tsunade called out of her window to the eavesdroppers on her roof , "and next time you decide to listen in on someone's conversation hide you charka for crying out loud, you should know that its basic shinobi information gathering skills."

Once they were all inside Tsunade's office the three shinobi were able to get a good look at the other members of their team. There was Sakura and Itachi who they knew all too well as well as five other people who they did not recognise they were all similarly dressed in black, red and dark purple. "Time for you to meat the members of you team that you don't already know," Tsunade began "this is Vicious Tongue." She was tall, almost as tall as Kakashi, very pale, with they found odd when they observed her clothing. She had long midnight black hair and icy blue eyes. Her eyes were surrounded by a strip of pink, they assumed, make up. She had full red lips and two snake bite piercings on the lower left side of her mouth. She was wearing a latex outfit that left little to the imagination, it consisted of a choker with studs around her neck, a very small boob tube that barely covered her rather large breasts, what appeared to be no more than underwear made of latex and matching six inch platform knee high boots and fingerless gloves that covered half of the limb and then connected to the other side of the garment with chunky buckles. She also had 4 identical tattoos, one on each limb, of two pink rectangular blocks parallel to each other.

"This is Damaged Roses." She was also tall but just shorter than Sasuke and equally as pale as Vicious Tongue. She had flowing waist long black hair with white streaks, cat eyes and full plump lips with silver lipstick on. She was wearing the most impossible outfit, a blood read dress that started covering one breast and then going around her back and over her shoulder covering the other breast and then going down to form the bottom of the dress in a torn tatty style, with the shortest part beginning just below the groin and longest mid way down the shin, however most of it was between the groin and knee. She had a tattoo of a red rose on her upper left thigh and the stem as in the shape of the ANBU tattoo. They were unable to see any piercings but all believed she did have at least one somewhere.

"This is Crimson Moon." Tsunade continued pointing to the next young woman. She was a few centre meters shorter than Naruto and was also pale. She seemed to have a fixation for purple and had purple eyes. her hair was tied up high on the back of her head and then braided. It reached the base of her buttock, and was black but when the light reflected off of it was a brilliant purple. She had detailed and intricate Celtic purple tattoos over her right arm that travelled down her right side and over her right leg. She was wearing a black outfit that had metallic purple threaded through the fabric. The top consisted of two pieces of fabric that crossed over her chest each covering one breast that connected at the back to a thin strip of fabric that circled her upper body just below her breasts. The skirt consisted of two pieces of fabric connected together by silver Celtic clips. The front of the skirt went to halfway down her thigh and the back went down to the floor. She had a silver Celtic band on her right arm and left leg. She had a wrist band that connected to her middle finger on her right hand and a plain one that covered her left fore arm. Her calves were wrapped in bandages and she was wearing stilettos with metal heals and platforms. She also had a belly ring with a Celtic cross on it

"This is Beautiful Nightmare." Tsunade stated as she pointed to the final female in the group. Unlike the others Beautiful Nightmare and Sakura were laughing with each other. She was the same height as Sakura and they could see that both girls had a tongue piercing, however Beautiful Nightmare took it a step further and had two of them. She was pale and had wolf eyes; at this point the boys were not surprised any more and doubted they would be by anything these people did from now on. She was wearing an elegant flowing black dress with blue trimming. The dress appeared to be in two parts in the front but was actually joined at the back. The top of the dress covered her shoulders and fell down into long sleeves that did not attach to her arms. The bust of the dress connected by a small blue gem pin between her breasts in a spider web style with two strands, one on each side, going down and around to the back to connect with the bottom of the dress. She had silk black ribbons woven around her arms. The base of the dress began with a v-shape over her hips and then flowed on to the floor. They were unable to see the style of shoes she was wearing but suspected it was also a form of high heel. They all wondered how these girls could stand wearing such shoes all day everyday on a mission no less.

"And this is Dancing corpse." Tsunade said as she pointed to the only male in the group. He was taller than Kakashi and once again pale. He had spiky blue hair and black eyes. He was wearing a navy blue almost black polar neck long sleeve shirt that was covered by a skeleton like bars across his chest, shoulders and back. He was also wearing long black pants with a blood red piece of fabric around his waist; the main part was sewn onto a belt that was held together by a silver skull buckle with the ends hanging down the front floor length like the main section. He was also wearing chunky leather shoes. He also had a sword connected to his belt on the right side.

"Nice to meat you guys I'm Kakashi this is Sasuke and this is Naruto"

"Well now that you've all met you can start your mission" Tsunade said

"Would you be so kind as to fill us in on the mission?"

"I thought you would ha heard it already Kakashi"

"Sadly we were too late to hear the mission description"

"We are going to Wave country were we will attempt to infiltrate Belanus's court in the rather unpleasant village of Triquetra." Sakura started "we need to disable her cult before they gain too much power if they are deemed dangerous by us."

"Oh I see."

"Good now lets get started meet us at the gate in one hour Naruto you pack Sasuke's stuff Sasuke go to the hospital and get healed. Don't be late Kakashi I won't tolerate it on my team and we will leave without you, you have been warned."

"Yes Sakura," Kakashi smiled at her with that familiar glint in his eye that told Sakura he still loved her as much as she loved him. She smiled back.

They all left the Hokage's office and Sakura walked with Kakashi to his place. As soon as he opened his door she grabbed him and threw him into the wall of his hallway and began furiously kissing him.

**Lemon starting for those who would rather skip it **

She did not ask permission when kissing, she simply, and forcefully shoved her tongue in his mouth. He retuned with equal force and pushed her onto the opposite wall. He ran his hand down her side and down her thigh. When he reached her knee he pulled up her leg and began grinding his hips into hers. She used her other leg to make him trip and fall over on his back. She straddled him and as she continued to kiss him she began to remove his clothes and he did the same to her. Kakashi rolled Sakura over and started kissing her neck moving down to her breasts leaving a tingling sensation after every butterfly kiss. He cupped one breast in each hand and played with one nipple as he nibbled and sucked the other, then changing over. With every suck or sensual bite tidal waves of pleasure would course through her body. She moaned as he left a trail of saliva around each of her breasts after tracing circles around them with the tip of his tongue. He then moved down her stomach and when he reached her naval he traced a spiral till he reached her hip line. He gently spread her legs caressing her legs sending shivers up her spine. His fingers lightly went up her sides and then down. He moved his head between her legs and began flicking his tongue across her clit. Once Kakashi had caused Sakura to orgasm he moved up and kissed her once again, she caught him by surprise and rolled him over. Essentially she did the same to him as he did to her, worked her way down his body with soft kisses and touches. When she reached her destination she began by licking from the base of his balls to the tip of his cock, she then licked its head several times then took it partially into her mouth. She knew he hated it when she teased him with the possibility of a deep thought and that it only increased his pleasure of one when she did it. Her tongue circled as she moved along his shaft, the amount of suction changing as she moved. She worked him to the point were he was about to explode and then took all of him into her mouth, this caused him to blow a full load down her throat. She moved up his body the same way she had went down it raising his excitement so they would be able to continue. Once he was rock hard he rolled her over and inserted his organ in hers, he rhythmically moved within her in, out, in, out. She came twice and had a multiple orgasm before he finally shook with pleasure and his own unprotected release within her.

**Lemon end (A/N please let me know how that was)**

Kakashi lay there as Sakura got dressed. She knelt down beside him and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Get dressed and packed we leave in 15 minutes."

"What? No way are you still planning to leave at the same time."

"Kakashi when I say we are doing something it means we are doing it no exceptions."

"Not even the best sex you've had in four years?"

"Not even that."

"Ok, but your house is 12 minutes away from here and 3 minutes to the gate if you ran at full speed. So for you to get there on time you would have to bypass your house completely so you can't pack and get there in time."

"I'm already packed all I have to do is pick it up off the balcony." And with that she turned around and left.

§

They were all waiting at the front gate for Kakashi. Sakura had just arrived with two minutes to spare, Naruto and Sasuke had placed bets as to how long it would take Kakashi to show up.

"One minute to go till he is late," said Naruto "then the bet is on."

"Well I'm sorry to deprive you of your fun but I'm not late this time" Kakashi calmly stated as he strolled out the gate. "Are you coming or are we going to leave late?" They all followed him out the gate and down the road.

As they walked Sakura listed to her ipod as always when one of her current favourite songs started to play. She knew the other girls knew it so she started to sing it.

_  
Sakura: I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl_

Dancing corpse: You're so ugly  
You disgust me

Vicious Tongue: I'm a bland homely girl  
All alone in the world  
Beautiful Nightmare: I'm as flat as a board  
Thin and lanky,

Naruto: You're a dog, and a troll  
Were you hit by a train?  
Sasuke: Don't go near you  
'Cause your breath is skanky

Sakura: Don't get touched  
I'm afraid  
Crimson Moon: 'Cause guys say  
I'm an eyesore

Vicious tongue: Boo hoo!

I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl  
Beautiful Nightmare: Sad I have it, I should bag it  
Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair  
Sakura: I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation

Kakashi: You're so ugly  
You disgust me

All girls: Boo hoo, hoo, yeah

All guys: You're so ugly  
You disgust me

All girls: Boo hoo! Boo hoo!

Oh, let's go out and have some fun!

Guys: I'm sorry, but your too damn ugly!

They all had a laugh at this then Beautiful nightmare asked if she had any other Weird Al Yankovic songs.

"Yea I have Which Backstreet Boy Is Gay, Weenie in a Bottle, Constipated, and Oops! I'm Pregnant Again."

"Oh cool! We fully have to sing those too!" Beautiful Nightmare laughed.

_**Thanks to all my reviewers and people that added my story!**_

_**Sorasonlylover**_

_**Tiffany**_

_**Wickedvampress**_

_**Renkei-gaaralover**_

_**Kakashi's-lover153**_

_**SakaKakulover**_

_**Nightfight**_

_**Frabaforever**_

_**FakeCompassion**_

_**The silent one**_

_**Yumi Yamera**_

_**Dreamgirl92813**_

_**Takara Yukiko**_

_**Lifeslittlelover**_

_**AnimeAddictGirl15**_

_**mandy**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: reali short chapter an i am sorry about that but my comp might be gone for a month so i have to post it now lol. The Lemon and all the magickal stuff is in the next chapter hopfully i have a direction for the story and it is very much full of lemon.**

**Chapter 4**

The group continued to walk for the rest of the day untill about 5pm when Sakura decided the had not covered enough ground and they were running out of light, she then told them to run for the next hour or however long it took them to catch up to her. When she stopped to set up camp she had to wait 10 minutes for the rest of the team to show up.  
"Right i want a ten metre perimiter set up in 5 minutes," Sakura ordered,"now go"  
After they set up the perimiter using the standard detection jutsus' Sakura stood in the centre and performed several hand signals and pushed her open palm into the ground saying "Amaunet-no-jutsu"  
"What is the point of that?" Kakashi asked "I have never heard of that jutsu before"  
"As far as Itachi and i can determine it is an Ancient Egyptian Jutsu. It alows the user to cast an invisibility cloak around an area so that all evidence including sound can not be detected by anyone who did not witness the jutsu performed." Sakura replied slightly peeved that Kakashi had questioned her.  
They all settled down for the night and had dinner by the fire that was built over Sakura's had impression in the ground.  
"Well i think some music would be great right now, what do you guys say?" Sakura asked.  
"Sounds good to me," Dancing Corpse replied "Yea but i vote for some Korn," Beautiful Nightmare stated "That sounds good to me," Crimson Moon agreed "Who's Korn?" Sasuke asked "Corn is a vegateble!" Naruto shouted "No they are a Rock/Metal band," Damaged Rosses stated "Here why dont you have a listen," Sakura said as she plugged her ipod into chakra speakers "this one is called Ya'll Want A Single"

_Y'all want a single say fuck that _

_Fuck that, Fuck that _

_Y'all want a single say fuck that_

_ Fuck that, Fuck that _

_Y'all want a single say fuck that _

_Fuck that, Fuck that _

_Y'all want a single say fuck that Boom Boom Boom Boom_

_What's going on today? _

_We gotta break away _

_We got a problem and I think it's going to make us go down_

_They think we're all the same_

_ And always we're to blame _

_For shit I think is lame _

_It's time to stop the game_

_ I think it's time to pay for everything you made me say_

_Y'all want a single say fuck that_

_ Fuck that, Fuck that_

_Y'all want a single say fuck that_

_ Fuck that, Fuck that _

_Y'all want a single say fuck that_

_ Fuck that, Fuck that _

_Y'all want a single say fuck that_

_ Fuck that, Fuck that_

_What's going on today? _

_Why must it be this way? _

_We're going nowhere and _

_We're still knocking the need to bow down_

_They think we're all the same _

_And always we're to blame _

_For shit I think is lame_

_ It's time to stop the game _

_I think it's time to pay for everything you made me say_

_Y'all want a single say fuck that_

_ Fuck__ that, Fuck that_

_Y'all want a single say fuck that_

_ Fuck that, Fuck that_

_ Y'all want a single say fuck that _

_Fuck that, Fuck that_

_ Y'all want a single say fuck that _

_Fuck that, Fuck that_

_We are the ones breaking you down _

_We are the hope to drown out your sounds _

_All Across the world you think we're to found _

_All Across the world you're breaking you down_

_Y'all want a single say fuck that _

_Fuck that, Fuck that shit_

_Y'all want a single say fuck that _

_Fuck that, Fuck that shit_

_Y'all want a single say fuck that_

_ Fuck that, Fuck that shit_

_Y'all want a single say fuck that _

_Fuck that, Fuck that shit _

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck_

_Y'all want a single say fuck that _

_Fuck that, Fuck that_

_want a single say fuck that _

_Fuck that, Fuck that_

_ Y'all want a single say fuck that _

_Fuck that, Fuck that_

_ Y'all want a single say fuck that _

_Fuck that, Fuck that _

_Y'all want a single say fuck that _

_Fuck that, Fuck that _

_Y'all want a single say fuck that _

_Fuck that, Fuck that_

"Thats alot of swearing," Kakashi said with a raised eyebrow "So what its a FUCKING killer song," Sakura retorted "I must admit it is quite a good song," Sasuke agreed "It is indeed," Naruto absentmindedly agreed as he had just noticed that Dancing Corpse was staring at him with his dark seductive eyes. Eyes that screemed untold pleasure. Naruto swallowed hard as his breathing became hot and heavy. Dancing Corpse then removed his polar neck to reveal he was wearing a tight black singlet that accentuated his hard sexy muscles. Just then Cry of the Celtic came on (thats one of the songs from The Lord Of The Dance), and Damaged Roses, Vicious Tongue, Crimson Moon, Beautiful Nightmare, Dancing Corpse and Sakura got up and started dancing. Damaged roses went and grabed Sasuke by the hand and began grinding into him when the Titanic Techno Remix began to play. Dancing Corpse Grabbed hold of Naruto, Sakura got Kakashi, Vicious Tongue got Itachi and Crimson Moon hooked up with Beautiful Nightmare. they danced for a while and then people began to head off to the tents.  
The first to disapear were Sasuke and Damaged Roses, when Wish I Had An Angel By NightWish came on.

_I wish I had an angel _

_For one moment of love _

_I wish I had your angel tonight _

_Deep into a dying day_

_ I took a step outside an innocent heart _

_Prepare to hate me fall when I may _

_This night will hurt you like never before _

_Old loves they die hard _

_Old lies they die harder _

_I wish I had an angel _

_For one moment of love _

_I wish I had your angel _

_Your Virgin Mary undone _

_Im in love with my lust _

_Burning angelwings to dust_

_ I wish I had your angel tonight _

_Im going down so frail 'n cruel_

_ Drunken disguise changes all the rules _

_Old loves they die hard _

_Old lies they die harder _

_I wish I had an angel _

_For one moment of love _

_I wish I had your angel _

_Your Virgin Mary undone _

_Im in love with my lust _

_Burning angelwings to dust _

_I wish I had your angel tonight _

_Greatest thrill _

_Not to kill _

_But to have the prize of the night _

_Hypocrite Wannabe friend _

_13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing! _

_Last dance, first kiss Your touch my bliss _

_Beauty always comes with dark thoughts _

_I wish I had an angel _

_For one moment of love _

_I wish I had your angel _

_Your Virgin Mary undone _

_Im in love with my lust_

_ Burning angelwings to dust _

_I wish I had your angel tonight _

_I wish I had an angel_

_ I wish I had an angel _

_I wish I _

_had an angel _

_I wish I had an angel_

Damaged Roses walked into Sasukes tent first leading him by the hand as she moved her body in a seductive manner.


End file.
